Honest Game Trailers: DR THH, DR2, and DRV3 (Ink's Take)
by realDJFusion
Summary: (Spoiler Warning) All Danganronpa fans are asked to leave their pitchforks, torches, Dark Devas of Destruction, and weapons at the door. (Disclaimer: I love the series, I just wanted to do some one-off jokes on it. Don't take this as hate, that's not at all how it is.)


The following trailer is rated H for Honest and S for Spoilers.

* * *

From the company that localized a bunch of games from America in Japan, and developed a bunch of RPG games along with the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series and Mario and Sonic Rio, comes a game made famous for the reactions to the deaths in them.

Danganronpa.

Start off by getting stuck in a highschool of people with Ultimate Talents, Ultimate Cliches, and Ultimate Personality Traits aplenty, and try not to get connected to any characters as you explore how some of them died and who the killer was in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

Then, do the same thing two more times, once on an island resort in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and again in yet another high school that's actually a fucked up reality show in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. And don't you dare call Killing Harmony DR3. That's the anime, and the fandom will be on your ass for calling it that. V3's the only option.

Once you've become traumatized by the story mode, do what you do in between murders more frequently and date everyone in each game's School Mode, where you're in the same place you were during school mode but nobody cares about death because death does not exist. So what you're saying is, the story mode is Doki Doki Literature Club. Just Monika? More like, Just Monokuma! ...yeah, I'll see myself out.

Follow through the killing games as Makoto Naegi, the luckiest kid alive, in Trigger Happy Havoc, then move to Hajime Hinata the Unimportant in Danganronpa 2, and the first fem- another fucking detective in Danganronpa V3. Female protagonist? Save it for the spinoff.

So it's time. Take any emotional connection to the characters and wash it down the fucking drain, because everything is not what it seems. Yep. They took the theme song of Wizards of Waverly Place to heart.

Starring:

Des-bear (Monokuma)

Ultimate Hope To God You Don't Die In Chapter 5 (Makoto Naegi)

Not Welcome In A School Environment (Kiyotaka Ishimaru)

Ultimate Asshat (Byakuya Togami)

Welcome to the Salty Spitoon (Mondo Owada)

Baseballs to the Base-Balls (Leon Kuwata)

FFN is Superior (Hifumi Yamada)

Fortune Arcana (Yasuhiro Hagakure)

You Activated My Trap Card (Chihiro Fujisaki)

K/DA (Sayaka Maizono)

Transparency (Kyoko Kirigiri)

Did Someone Say Donuts? (Aoi Asahina)

Genocider No (Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill)

Ultimate Swole (Sakura Ogami)

Yumeko Jabami (Celestia Ludenberg)

I Sexually Identify As Yandere (Junko Enoshima)

Non-Characterized 17/NC-17 (Mukuro Ikusaba)

Build a Bear (Monomi)

So Basically I'm Player Character (Hajime Hinata)

Ultimate Unlucky Psychopath (Nagito Komaeda)

Ultimate Impasta (Byakuya Togami V2/Twogami)

Demon Slayer (Gundham Tanaka)

Kazuichi Sodapoppin (Kazuichi Soda)

Ultimate Dirty Mind (Teruteru Hanamura)

Shits and Giggles (Nekomaru Nidai)

That's How Mafia Works (Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu)

Gamer Girls (Chiaki Nanami)

Flexibility (Akane Owari)

Never Mind, She's A Princess (Sonia Nevermind)

Bully Loli (Hiyoko Saionji)

Secretly Bi (Mahiru Koizumi)

Ultimate Slut (Mikan Tsumiki)

Ultimate One-Woman Concert (Ibuki Mioda)

Peko and the Black Knight (Peko Pekoyama)

Go Go Power Ranger Bears (Monokids)

Real Ultimate Detective (Shuichi Saihara)

Buzz Aldrin (Kaito Momota)

The Escapists 3 (Ryoma Hoshi)

Ultimate Green Hair (Rantaro Amami)

Bug Boy (Gonta Gokuhara)

Ultimate Kim Jong Un (Kokichi Oma)

Creepy Dude (Korekiyo Shinguji)

My Deadly Life As A Teenage Robot (K1-B0/Keebo)

Play Me A Song, Piano Girl (Kaede Akamatsu)

That Maid Girl from Touhou (Kirumi Tojo)

Ultimate Trucy Wright (Himiko Yumeno)

Deadly Nanny (Maki Harukawa)

Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting (Tenko Chabashira)

Ultimate Most Females At Conventions (Tsumugi Shirogane)

Female Yusuke (Angie Yonaga)

and Prostitute With An Engineering Degree (Miu Iruma)

* * *

Danganronpa: Kill Your Waifus and Husbandos.

Oh, by the way, I'm making two things clear here. First, I have seven waifus, guess who they are. Second, Ultra Despair Girls wasn't put in here since I still need to play that.


End file.
